The Beautiful People
| lyricists = | composers = | producers = Max Cavalera | prev_track = Sailin' On | next_track = }} This is the final track of the special edition of the album and is a cover of the by , released in 1996 for their album . The Soulfly version lasts a bit longer than the Marilyn Manson version with the addition of thrashy outro somewhat resembling "Warmageddon" verses. The lyrics was copied from the original by (a.k.a. Marilyn Manson). However there are few changes to the lyrics for the Soulfly version – the final verse where it repeatedly chants 'the beautiful people' was removed, the first four numbers in Portuguese line was added as suggested by Max Cavalera, and 'hey' in the now final verse was replaced with 'fuck'. The lyrics is about the racial discrimination that people are beautiful. "The Beautiful People" by Soulfly was released months before Conquer even began recording. It was recorded in spring 2007 at Undercity Studios in Hollywood and composed by . The song was released in June 2007 for the compilation . Lyrics I don't want you and I don't need you Don't bother to resist, I'll beat you It's not your fault that you're always wrong The weak ones are there to justify the strong The beautiful people, the beautiful people It's all relative to the size of your steeple You can't see the forest from the trees You can't smell your own shit on your knees There's no time to discriminate Hate every motherfucker that's in your way Hey you, what do you see? Something beautiful, something free Hey you, are you trying to be mean? If you live with apes it's hard to be clean The worms will live in every host It's hard to pick which one they eat the most The horrible people, the horrible people It's all anatomic as the size of your steeple Capitalism has made it this way Old fashioned fascism will take it away Hey you, what do you see? Something beautiful, something free Hey you, are you trying to be mean? If you live with apes it's hard to be clean There's no time to discriminate Hate every motherfucker that's in your way The beautiful people, the beautiful people The beautiful people, the beautiful people The beautiful people, the beautiful people The beautiful people, the beautiful people Um, dois, tres, qua Hey you, what do you see? Something beautiful, something free Hey you, are you trying to be mean? If you live with apes it's hard to be clean Hey you, what do you see? Something beautiful, something free Fuck you, are you trying to be mean? If you live with apes it's hard to be clean Video Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar * Marc Rizzo – lead guitar * Bobby Burns – bass guitar * Joe Nuñez – drums Songwriters * – lyrics * – music Enginucers * Tim Lau – , , digital editing * Logan Mader – * – * Max Cavalera – Category:Songs Category:Conquer tracks Category:Bonus tracks Category:Cover songs